overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 54
This is the fifty-fourth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Knocking at the door of Bareare residence, Enri Emmot is greeted by the tired form of Nfirea Bareare. When she tells him that breakfast is ready, only for the young man to prattle on the latest alchemical discoveries he and his grandmother have made. Kaijali cuts him off and offers to get Nfirea ready for breakfast to allow her to return home an finish preparations. After Enri leaves, Kaijali scolds Nfirea for his lake of consideration to his mistress's feelings. He urges the human to stop acting so indecisive and to work up the courage to tell her how he feels. In the field Enri is seen working with Paipo when one of the villagers being helped by another goblin, greets Enri in honorifics, much to her embarrassment. The villager thanks the girl for giving aid via the goblins to help out the village in the fields. After her conversation, Enri comments to Paipo that the village had gotten used to working with the goblins, though many still harbor mixed feelings especially after trauma from their experiences. Enri wishes more pioneers would could and see that her goblins aren't so bad. Just as the two go for their meal, Kyumei comes forward on his wolf and reports something is happening in the Great Forest of Tob, and as seen some movement moving towards the north. Kyumei parts from the two to report to the leader, leaving Enri worried as she wanted to go to the forest to pick herbs. Paipo advises against that as the forest could be a mess now and if the goblins leave to escort her would cause Carne Village's defenses to weaken. Enri agrees but the gains to gathering herbs to help alleviate some of the village's costs, and besides the herbs could only be harvested in this season. Returning home the two are welcomed by Nemu Emmot who shows her and Paipo that she finished grounding up all the herbs they have. Going back to the topic of collecting herbs, Paipo suggests she discuss it with the leader. They are distracted by the sound of Nemu's stomach growling signalling it is time to eat. Heading to their meal, Enri silently hopes to earn income from the gather herbs to purchase better gear for her goblins. Later Jugem calls to attention all the members of the Goblin Troop at the foot of the Great Forest of Tob. He orders the following goblins: Unlai, Gokou, and Kaijali to escort Enri safely. Nfirea comes along on this expedition, he catches Enri watching and asks her is something is wrong causing her to blush. The goblins offer support by subtly posing to Nfirea from behind Enri, which inspires Nfirea to pose with a smile to the confusion of the Emmot girl. Going through the forest the group search for herbs. While Nfirea and Enri talk, the former sees Kaijali posing with his biceps to him much to his chagrin. In a flashback Nfirea recalls the goblin giving him points to impress Enri by posing his body. Though...thankful for the goblin's help, Nfirea is confused as why the goblin helping him, which Kaijali responds that the goblins want him to marry her. The statement makes Nfirea flabbergast as he believes they need to start slow before they get serious. Back to the present, Nfirea takes his mind off it by pointing out a Bebeyamokugoke to Enri and its properties. Unfortunately it is not what they are looking for, which is Enkaishi which is worth more. Kaijali praises Nfirea for his encyclopedia knowledge, subtly hinting to Enri that she should be at ease with Nfirea. Seeing his chance, Nfirea states that the woman he wishes to marry won't have a hard time. Enri smiles obliviously, replying she believes that making Nfirea's effort for nothing. Beginning their search for Enkaishi in an area, they locate the herb and begin harvesting. Enri is pleased that they found them all thanks to Nfirea. Though Nfirea states that they were only lucky. Picking up the herbs, Nfirea notices Enri to be intently watching him but turns away. She silently whispers that Nfirea is a man now and how amazing he is. The goblins detects a presence heading towards them and motion the humans to hide. From their vantage point from behind a tree they see an injured goblin child running for his life from a looming Barghest. Major Events * Nfirea found a new method to produce a new healing potion. * The goblins attempt to help Nfirea with his relationship with Enri so they can get married. * Enri, Nfirea and the goblins enter the Great Forest of Tob to search for herbs and discover a goblin child being hunted. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Enri Emmot * Nfirea Bareare * Kaijali * Nemu Emmot * Jugem * Dyno * Agu New Characters * Paipo * Raimatsu * Kyumei * Cona * Dyno * Gokou * Unlai Abilities Used * No new abilities were introduced during this chapter. Known Locations * Carne Village * Great Forest of Tob Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in the Monthly Comp Ace February 2020 Issue. * The scene where the Goblin Troop having breakfast with Enri, Nemu and Nfirea as shown in the Light Novel and Anime is omitted. Navigation pl:Rozdział 54 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters